Deathfang, Son of Deathblaze
by Spyre27
Summary: Third and final book for this series. Do enjoy it. (No summery yet)
1. Chapter 1

Blood. So much blood. It surrounded him and his family, but his father was untouched, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I've waited forever to see you all dead," he threatened. "Now I get to do it myself."

"Deathblaze, don't do this," his mother pleaded.

"Why not? So you can run away again and abandon me? I don't think so," his father responded.

"Daddy don't do this to us. Please don't do this," Icekit begged. Deathblaze only grinned.

"I've had enough of you all." He motioned for the wall of blood to come crashing down onto his family.

"Dad, no!" Deathkit screamed, but it was too late. The wave of blood came down on top of him, and he thrashed around in the red liquid, trying to get above it so he didn't drown. He looked off to the side and saw his sisters, Icekit and Lightkit, unmoving. _Dead_ , he thought. _They're dead_. He tried getting a breath of air, only to have blood flowed into his lungs. He flailed around, and soon everything started to fade away. In the corner of his eye, he saw his mother's body, still and unmoving. He turned his head up to the sky, and closed his eyes.

"Deathkit, are you all right?" Lightfoot asked.

"You're shaking and dad's worried about you," Icekit added. She came closer to him.

"Leave me alone, Icekit," Deathkit told her. "I don't want to see dad either. I don't care if he's worried about me. I just wanna be alone." He got up and walked out into the cool leaf-fall air. _This is better,_ he thought, and looked around the calm ThunderClan camp, and spotted Skycloud, an old friend of his grandfather.

"Skycloud?" he asked.

"What is it, Deathkit?" the warrior asked.

"Did anyone you knew dream of dying in a wave of blood?" Deathkit asked. Skycloud recoiled, shocked that the kit would know all of the things he just said.

"Go and see the medicine cat. I don't remember anyone dying like that," he answered.

"But he's in RiverClan getting something," Deathkit told him. He'd heard about the medicine cat's trip before the dream.

"It was probably just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about," Skycloud concluded.

"Okay," Deathkit said, then ran off to go climb some rocks in the camp.

Deathblaze watched his son, smiling. _Maybe now I can have a normal life_ , he thought. _Just maybe._ He went out into the territory for a small walk.

Deathblaze smiled, thinking of his family. _We finally got everything figured out,_ he thought. _No more fighting, no more Bloodstar, It's nice._ he continued walking until he got to the border, then turned back.

 _"Don't think you've escaped us just yet, Deathblaze,"_ a voice said behind him. Deathblaze spun around, his claws unsheathed and ready for a fight. Who he saw did not please him.

"I will swear to you Bloodstar," he warned. "If you hurt any member of my family, I will come to the Dark Forest to see your blood stain the ground as you die the most painful and slow death." Bloodstar only stared at him with narrowed, blood-red eyes.

"That's a promise, not a threat," Deathblaze added.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't lay a claw on them," Bloodstar promised, then faded. Deathblaze sheathed his claws, relaxed, then went back to camp, his thoughts wrapped around his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodstar watched Deathblaze walk back to the ThunderClan camp.

"Oh, "Oh, don't worry. I won't lay a claw on them, but you will," he spoke to himself. "Now who does he kill first? The kit's seem like a good option. Let's do that." He smirked then decided to go through with his plan.

Night soon fell upon the camp as Deathblaze returned. He looked around for Deathkit, who was still climbing rocks when he was found.

"Can't I stay up for a little bit longer?"

"Not tonight Deathkit," his father replied. "Maybe tomorrow night."

"Okay." Deathkit said, then climbed down and went into the nursery to sleep.

Deathblaze watched his son go into the nursery. _Just a normal life. I just want a normal life._ He entered the warriors den and went to sleep.

Bloodstar smirked as he saw Deathblaze go to sleep.

"Time to tear his lovely family to shreds." Bloodstar smirked. "I wonder if I should take control of that son he loves so much."

Deathblaze woke up and started heading towards the nursery. _Not again, not again,_ he thought as he entered the nursery ever so quietly. He picked up a sleeping Icekit, and took her out into the territory.

"Icekit, wake up," Deathblaze said. Icekit stirred and woke.

"Where are we dad?" she asked tiredly looking around.

"Nowhere in particular," Deathblaze responded. "Just far away enough from the camp so you can d-, I mean explore some."

"You're taking me exploring?" Icekit asked. "Where are we exploring?"

"Right here." On the word here, Deathblaze slashed her throat open and blood spilled onto the ground.

"Daddy help me. Please," Icekit said, then the light faded from her ice-blue eyes, and she had died.

Deathblaze walked back to the quiet camp, and entered the warriors den as if nothing had happened.

Bloodstar grinned. "One down three to go," he said. "Then I can rule the forest like I was meant to." He laughed evil, and slid back into the shadows of the Dark Forest.

"Icekit!" Deathblaze called the dead kit's name. "Icekit where are you?"

"Just forget it," a voice said behind him. "Just forget it."

"What did you do to her?" Deathblaze growled.

"Me? I didn't do anything to her, just like I promised. You killed her, I did nothing."

"I wouldn't dare kill my own daughter!" Deathblaze shouted. "I would never do that! Just like I'd never hurt my mate. _You_ took control of me and killed her, didn't you?"

Bloodstar gasped sarcastically. "Was I not supposed to do that? Oops, I'm so sorry for your loss." He faded, leaving Deathblaze to stand there shocked and confused just as the dawn patrol brought in the small body of a cat who'd had her throat slashed.


	3. Chapter 3

The dawn patrol laid Icekit's body in the center of camp, still covered in blood from the wound. Deathblaze ran over to the small kit's corpse.

"No no no no no…"

"What happened?" Feathermist asked, coming out of the nursery.

"No no no no no…" Deathblaze just repeated the same word over and over again. _That's it Bloodstar, I will kill you._

"Deathblaze, what happened to Icekit?" Feathermist asked again.

"She-" he held back tears, "She's dead." He started crying softly.

"What?" Feathermist said, her voice very shocked. "How can she be dead? She was right by me last night! How in StarClan's name could she be dead?"

"It was Bloodstar's fault," Deathblaze muttered. "All his fault. Can't fight back, cant do anything to stop it and I'm sick of it. He's a coward, letting other cats do his work for him, and it's always me he chooses." Deathblaze dug his claws into the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" Feathermist asked. "Did he do that _Umbra Soul_ thing again?"

Deathblaze nodded. "The coward doesn't want us to have a life."

Deathkit looked at his sister's unmoving body. "Why isn't she moving?" he asked his mother.

"She's just sleeping," Feathermist told him, trying to hold back tears. "She's just sleeping."

"Okay," he said, and went into the nursery.

"Oh, the dispar," Bloodstar said to himself. "The wonderful dispar he feels. I love it."

"You only love it because you want to see him dead. I'll help with that," a cat said in the shadows.

Bloodstar turned to face him. "I don't need your help. Not yet. Wait until that son of his is a warrior. Then you can help me." Bloodstar turned back to watch, focused on Deathkit. "I wonder if he knows what his father did as a warrior. Maybe someone should tell him."

Deathblaze stared at the horizon, watching the setting sun as it gave a reddish hue to the land. _This sunset has my daughter's blood in it,_ he thought. "I've got to find a way to get rid of that coward," he muttered to himself. "I've got to fight back."

 _"It's useless, Deathblaze. You'll be my slave until you die,"_ Bloodstar's voice ringed through his head. _"You'll be my slave until you die."_

"I won't do it. Never again. I'm not going to hurt one more innocent soul," Deathblaze muttered to himself. "Not another soul." Deathblaze took one more look at the sunset, still a bloody red. _Rest in peace, Icekit._ Deathblaze was holding back tears. _Rest in peace._ He walked to the warriors den, and fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Deathblaze woke in the dark, gray, and cold forest that he hated. _I said I'd do this,_ Deathblaze thought as he walked through the darkness.

"Don't move," An all too familiar voice said behind him. "Or your son dies."

Deathblaze turned and saw Bloodstar's figure, claws unsheathed and ready for a fight.

"If you hurt my son," Deathblaze threatened, "even if I don't kill you now, you are going to wish you were dead."

Bloodstar smirked. "You really believe that? You're just like your father, Deathblaze. Just full of hallucinations. You can't kill me. You will never kill me."

Deathblaze stepped forward. "I _will_ kill you. You are going to beg to be murdered a thousand times before I finally put you out of the misery I'll put you in." Bloodstar only laughed.

"You won't. You don't even know the beginning of your history," he said. "Haven't you ever wondered why you're not _pure_ black?"

"I know my history well enough," Deathblaze shot back. "And I don't care what colors I am. It doesn't matter to me."

"Do you know your grandfather's history then?" Bloodstar asked.

"I don't need to. I don't care," Deathblaze answered, his voice still hostile.

"You don't care? You don't care that your grandfather betrayed StarClan?" Bloodstar asked. Deathblaze's face went into shock. "What?"

"He said he wouldn't join them. That's why you're tied to me, because of him. It was he who taught me a way to take control of you and the rest of your bloodline."

"You're lying," Deathblaze said, holding back tears. "He wouldn't have done that. Not from what I heard." Bloodstar only stared at him. The white tom moved closer.

"I don't lie," he said. "I haven't lied to you. Did _I_ lay a claw of _your_ family? No. So why would I lie to you now?"

"You want me broken," Deathblaze said. "You want me broken so you can take my family to their deaths. That's why you lie to me. That's why you lied to me about my grandfather. I _will_ not believe it, and you _will_ be dead before you cause any more damage."

Deathblaze woke at dawn. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to brighten the day. _I can't do this anymore, even if I threatened him,_ Deathblaze thought. _I just can't do this anymore._ He looked around to see if anyone was up, than headed out into the territory.

"No no no no no…" Deathblaze ran straight for an unmoving body. "No no no no. Not Lightkit too." He came over to the kit's body, seeing her throat slashed. "Not you too."

Deathkit looked down at his paws. They were unnaturally red. _"Good job Deathkit. Very good job. Now don't tell your father, ok?"_ a voice told him. "Ok," he answered, and went to a stream to clean his paws off.

"Not you too," Deathblaze whispered. "I can't do this." he took his claws, and placed them by his neck. "I'm sorry Deathkit." He slid his claws across his throat, and his vision went black.


End file.
